In everyday life, mobile phones are used in many environments, sometimes in a quiet office, and sometimes on a high noise street, and sometimes the mobile phone is placed in a pocket or a mobile phone cover of better sealing. There are large environmental noises in the Areas such as a workshop, a road and a machine room, while areas such as an office and a room are relatively quiet. When a person switches in the two environments, it is difficult to choose an appropriate ringtone; if the ringtone is too loud, it is too noisy in a quiet environment, and if the ringtone is too low, it cannot be heard in a noisy environment. If the ringtone is set every time when the environment is changed, it would be too troublesome. Therefore, with regard to these medium noise interferences, and in order to answer a call in time, a user is usually required to turn up the volume of the ringtone manually when the user enters into a high noise environment, while after entering into a relatively quiet environment, the volume is required to be turned down in order to prevent too loud ringtone becoming noises. But the operation brings big trouble, and many users choose to set the ringtone to be of a relative medium volume, but obviously this will bring the problem that the ringtone is noisy in a quiet environment while it is not easy to answer a call in a noise environment. However, when the mobile phone is placed in a pocket of clothes, a mobile phone cover or a backpack, the speaker of the mobile phone is covered by the medium, which seriously influences sound propagation, so the sound becomes very low which easily leads to miss a call; therefore, nothing can be done for the obstruction on sound propagation when the mobile phone is placed in a shielding object.
With regard to the above-mentioned problems, the relevant technology proposes a method which can firstly detect the magnitude of environmental noises, and then determine the volume degree of the ringtone, and this method can solve the problem caused by switching in high and low noise environments in certain degree, but can do noting for the mobile phone placed in a shielding object, mainly because the speaker is also covered by the shielding object at the same time, and this will lead to that the detected strength of the noise is inaccurate, and even a noisy environment will also be misjudged to be a quiet environment and the ringtone is not turned up in time, which easily leads to missing a call.
Therefore, with regard to how to automatically adjust the ringtone of a user equipment accurately according to different environments, there is no corresponding solution in the related art.